


El Nuevo Single

by Allalabeth



Series: Tohoprostiverso [5]
Category: SHINee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Businessmen, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 06:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8880244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allalabeth/pseuds/Allalabeth
Summary: Taemin, como el respetado coreógrafo que está llegando a ser, se toma muy en serio su trabajo. Por eso, a veces se deja llevar a dónde la música quiere.





	1. Cara A

**Author's Note:**

> Un pequeño momento de la tranquila y estable vida de Taemin y Minho tras los eventos ocurridos en el Tohoprosti. Recomiendo leer las historias anteriores de este universo antes de esta para que tenga sentido.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!

**El Nuevo Single: Cara A**

****

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
Taemin acaba de recibir su último proyecto de manos del equipo de Onew. No es para él, claro, pero la canción le gusta. El manager de Jinki le da la canción diciéndole que es para una famosa cantante japonesa, le adjunta la letra traducida y termina con una indicación: sexo. Lo que les interesa es vender sexo.  
  
Así que Taemin la pone sin mirar siquiera la letra y la escucha una vez. La pone en repetición. En la siguiente la escucha con los ojos cerrados. Entiende que quieran venderla como sexo. La voz se presta a ello, el tempo es rápido y Taemin no tarda en visualizar movimientos sinuosos. Es en la tercera repetición cuando se mueve y se para frente a los cristales espejo que Minho acaba de regalarle. Es una obra cara, distanciar el doble cristal y poner el interior de espejo, en la que nadie le ha dicho cuánto gastaron Minho y Jaejoong. Lo acepta, claro, porque la otra opción era mudarse y Taemin está enamorado de su casa.  
  
Comienza estirando el cuello y dejando que su cadera y sus rodillas vayan cogiendo ritmo. Hace un par de pasos. Ve muchas manos, mucho de hombros. Con los ojos cerrados, se mueve, sin pensar pero al mismo tiempo controlando cada uno de los movimientos de su cuerpo. Cuando llega a la pequeña parte instrumental ve golpes de pecho acompañados de un juego rápido de piernas. De vez en cuando entiende alguna de las palabras. Los años que lleva visitando Japón con Minho sirven para algo, y termina, la sexta vez que suena la canción, dándose cuenta de que habla de amores prohibidos y secretos y repentinamente vuelve a estar escondiéndose en medio de la gente para poder ver a Minho, para poder tocarlo.  
  
No es consciente del tiempo que baila con los ojos cerrados ahora que piensa en Minho mientras lo hace. La voz de la chica con el ligero toque electrónico va directo a sus músculos. No pasa por su cerebro, que está demasiado ocupado en una nube de recuerdos y fantasías.  
  
Para cuando abre los ojos de nuevo, pierde la cuenta de las veces que ha sonado la canción. Tiene un concepto, tiene pasos que le gustan, y se mira en el espejo con determinación para comenzar.  
  
La coreografía sale sola. Sabe que estará sujeta a modificaciones cuando conozca a la cantante y sus posibilidades, pero la idea base la tiene y, en los casi cuatro minutos que dura, no deja de ver a Minho, sentado en el sillón y mirándolo como lo mira cuando baila.  
  
No puede evitarlo y sigue bailando para esa canción. Para los ojos imaginarios de Minho, para su reflejo en el espejo. Ondula todo su cuerpo en dos series de ocho completas y termina yéndose al suelo y haciendo un par de pasos allí que son una desesperada llamada a una noche de sexo salvaje.  
  
Son las nueve y media de la noche, tiene una erección, unas ganas de sexo que no puede con ellas y Minho está en Japón.  
  
Si no se hubiese ido esa mañana, no habría dudado en llamarlo. Si no fuese a volver en una semana tampoco. Pero Minho va a coger un vuelo por la mañana y suena desesperado y demasiado necesitado para su gusto eso de tener que llamarlo porque no puede sobrevivir sin tener sexo con él una mísera noche.  
  
Taemin lucha día a día por conseguir ser independiente. No puede dejarse caer en una llamada fácil. Esperar menos de veinticuatro horas para volver a tenerlo delante no va a matarlo.  
  
Una idea se le asienta en la cabeza y aunque intenta escapar a sus garras, es demasiado suculenta y va demasiado bien con las necesidades físicas de su cuerpo en ese momento. Así que vuelve a bailar delante de los cristales espejo y el Minho de su cabeza sale para quedarse tras él, mirándolo.  
  
Sus movimientos son mucho más pausados, sexo con ropa y sin acompañante, y se retuerce hasta que está de nuevo en el suelo, a un metro de distancia del espejo. Le sobran los pantalones cortos que lleva, le sobra la camiseta y le sobraría hasta la piel si pudiese deshacerse de ella. No puede, así que limita a quitarse la camiseta mientras sigue moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la música. Deja que su espalda baje hacia atrás, arqueándose hasta que le duelen los abdominales y la erección.  
  
El Minho imaginario ha pasado de estar justo tras él a alejarse más en la habitación. Taemin piensa en hacer algo así a escondidas, un día, para ver con qué cara se queda, para que follen hasta que ninguno pueda moverse más en todo el fin de semana…  
  
Gime en voz alta, su voz ahogada por la cantante japonesa, y se endereza. Una de sus manos comienza acariciándose en el cuello y se va deslizando poco a poco mientras él sigue bailando. Y ya ni siquiera es bailar. Está follando con el aire para los ojos del Minho de su mente.  
  
Dice su nombre con desesperación y la mano que se deslizaba por su torso encuentra el camino hacia su erección. Cierra los ojos. Sigue moviendo las caderas. Se imagina que es la mano de Minho y la mueve despacio. Su novio no suele tener prisa cuando lo acaricia. Disfruta demasiado viendo a Taemin temblar bajo su toque.  
  
Eso es lo que hace Taemin, tiembla. Vuelve a llamarlo como si estuviese ahí, como si el Minho de su mente fuese real y los pasos que sus oídos traicioneros le hacen escuchar fuesen de verdad.  
  
No quiere dejar que la fantasía se le escape así que sigue tocándose, ahora más rápido, mientras mueve las caderas y la cintura con toda la sensualidad de la que es capaz. Ya no oye realmente la música porque tiene otra canción en la cabeza, esa que escucha cada vez que toca a Minho.  
  
Se da cuenta de que cada vez que piensa su nombre lo dice en voz alta. Está perdido en su mundo y lo único que quiere es llamarlo y escuchar su voz diciéndole que se corra, que está tras él.  
  
Lo imagina, claro.  
  
Imagina que el calor que está sintiendo a su espalda es él, que el ruido que no existe en la realidad es Minho quitándose la chaqueta del traje, la corbata, la camisa. Ver a Minho quitarse el traje es uno de los pequeños placeres de Taemin. Si bien le gusta más cuando se viste de forma informal, lo mejor de que se ponga traje es que se lo tiene que quitar. Es de ese tipo de personas, como Yoochun, Jaejoong y Changmin, que cuida la ropa que tiene. El ritual es siempre el mismo. Desliza la chaqueta por los hombros con delicadeza, deshace el nudo de la corbata con lentitud y termina abriéndose los botones de la camisa lentamente.  
  
Taemin tiene la sospecha de que es todo un show que comienza para que él lo disfrute en secreto y que se ha convertido en rutina, porque en la práctica, si puede ver a Minho quitarse el traje, nunca es capaz de contenerse más allá de verlo abrir el botón de los pantalones.  
  
Se muerde el labio porque de verlo desvestirse lo ha visto con lo que pasa después. Lo ha visto arrodillado frente a él, y su mano deja de ser su mano y pasan a ser esos labios que tanto adora.  
  
¡Cómo desearía que ese roce imaginario en su hombro fuese realmente Minho respirando a escasos milímetros de distancia!  
  
Repite su nombre. Sabe que está muy cerca del límite. Pero le falta algo, le falta esa voz que lo dirige cada vez que prueban algo nuevo, cada vez que se embarcan en viajes para descubrir que es lo que Taemin, como Taemin, disfruta más. O lo que Minho fantasea con hacer. En esos juegos, son sus voces lo que los anclan a tierra.  
  
Comienza a sentirse desesperado porque le sobra todo y lo único que quiere es poder disolverse. Al mismo tiempo, la ausencia de Minho sigue anunciándose en su mente con un cartel de neón y lloriquea, lloriquea de pura frustración porque es irreal que necesite la presencia de Minho, la de verdad y no la imaginaria que sigue sobre él, para poder correrse con la intensidad que necesita en ese momento.  
  
Abre los ojos y mira su reflejo. Sabe que no está viendo la realidad porque el Minho de su mente está a su espalda, casi pegado a él, con los puños cerrados para contener el impulso de tocarlo. Con los pantalones del traje puestos pero sin nada para arriba.  
  
Y sus ojos.  
  
Sus ojos devoran al Taemin del espejo, lo miran como si fuesen a prenderle fuego igual que el sol a través de una lupa.  
  
-¡Minho!  
  
Su voz es un gemido roto por la necesidad de que Minho esté realmente con él, un sollozo que se quiebra por todo lo que no puede contener. Deja caer la cabeza hacia atrás y descansa en el hombro de la presencia imaginaria de su novio. Sigue mirando la estampa que ofrecen en el espejo y entre olas de placer que no terminan de romper se promete, en un segundo, que va a convencer a Minho para grabarse en video un día. Eso lo ayudaría en ese momento.  
  
-Córrete, Taemin, córrete.- le susurra la voz de Minho, más grave y ronca de lo habitual por culpa de la lujuria.  
  
Es tan simple como eso. Taemin se deja ir, se deja arrasar por la explosión que causan los ojos de Minho cuando van acompañados por su nombre.  
  
Su mente se queda en blanco.  
  
Al menos hasta que se da cuenta de que el cuerpo contra el que se ha desinflado sigue ahí, sigue mirándolo como si quisiese arder con él y la piel que toca su espalda sudorosa parece febril del calor que transmite.  
  
Regresa en una nube de alegría y sorpresa del mundo en ruinas al que lo conduce su orgasmo.  
  
-¿¡Minho!?  
  
Minho carraspea y lo besa en el cuello antes de hablar.  
  
-Quería darte una sorpresa pero esto es insuperable.- dice, con la voz todavía afectada por el deseo que está conteniendo.- Y preguntaría si me has echado de menos pero ya veo que sí.  
  
Taemin se ríe, se recuesta mejor contra él y habla al punto en el que los ojos de Minho siguen brillando en el espejo. Va a pronunciar una promesa que sabe que no va a tener problemas en cumplir todos los días del resto de su vida.  
  
-Puedo demostrarte cuánto.  
  
Minho acepta tanto lo explícito como lo implícito con un gemido gutural.  
  



	2. Cara B

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uno de los detalles favoritos para Minho que tiene la vida de pareja es llegar y descubrir que Taemin se ha traído trabajo a casa porque ese “trabajo” siempre termina igual.

**El Nuevo Single: Cara B**

****

* * *

  
  
  
  
  
-Puedo demostrarte cuánto.   
  
¿Quién era Minho para decir que no?  
  
Era humano, eso para empezar. Ser humano significaba que tenía unas necesidades básicas acuciantes que, por ejemplo, lo habían llevado a trabajar más y más rápido durante el día para coger el último avión de regreso a Seúl.   
  
No se había esperado el espectáculo. No se había esperado los ojos de Taemin en los cristales espejo que le habían costado una fortuna y toda la pericia de Jaejoong para instalar en el salón de la casa.   
  
No había esperado, ni en sus fantasías más calenturientas, a Taemin masturbándose al son de la nueva canción que tenía que coreografiar, sin camiseta y pronunciando su nombre en gemidos con los ojos cerrados.  
  
Y el muy… el muy… no tenía palabras, pero lo que su cerebro no terminaba de poner en un conjunto de términos con estructura gramatical y sentido lógico era que Taemin había estado bailando casi hasta el final. Siguiendo el ritmo con sus caderas de esa forma instintiva que tenía.  
  
Si seguía por ahí, Minho iba a correrse antes de que tuviesen tiempo a hacer nada.  
  
Carraspeó, buscando la voz que había abandonado sus cuerdas vocales.  
  
-Siempre te han gustado los espejos.  
  
Ni con el carraspeo parece que su voz está de nuevo en su lugar habitual. Minho no la reconoce. No reconoce los ojos que arden en el espejo mientras miran cada milímetro de la piel de Taemin.  
  
Supuestamente son suyos.  
  
Minho realmente, realmente no se reconoce.  
  
-¿Te acuerdas del espejo?  
  
La voz de Taemin ya ha perdido esa calma que siempre adquiere después de un orgasmo especialmente intenso. Minho no puede evitar preguntarse si este juego que hace a escondidas, sin decirle nada, se repite cada vez que no está en casa. No frente a la ventana, claro, porque es la primera vez que Minho va de viaje desde que lo instalan, pero quizá en el espejo del baño. Quizá en el sofá. En la cama seguro.  
  
Su mente se llena de Taemin gimiendo su nombre.  
  
El gruñido que no puede contener hace reír a su pareja.  
  
Minho deja de mirarlo en el espejo. Abre las manos y lo agarra por la cintura. Lo gira lo necesario para poder besarlo.  
  
No es un beso, claro.  
  
Se parece más a Minho devorando a una presa indefensa.  
  
Toma posesión de cada infinitésima parte a su alcance y se siente como un señor feudal haciendo uso del derecho de pernada. Pero no, porque Taemin no es ninguna virgen recién casada. Para empezar, el blanco lo hace parecer más inocente que a una princesa de cuento. Y lo que tiene de casto le hace falta porque en el momento en el que le empieza a devolver el beso, Minho se pierde en la desesperación, en la necesidad. Deja de saber si es suya o de Taemin. Está ahí, consumiéndolos a ambos mientras se dejan ahogar en un beso que podrían haber alargado más de no ser porque, al parecer, Taemin no quiere alargar nada.  
  
Virgen e inocente. Taemin.   
  
Claro.  
  
Cuando se restriega contra su erección, Minho muerde el labio con el que había estado jugueteando en un intento de darle una lección. En vez de quejarse, Taemin gime más y vuelve a restregarse.  
  
Es entonces cuando Minho se da cuenta de que van a pasarse todas las horas que aguanten follando. Y van a tardar un buen rato en bajar de la ola de electricidad que los hace tocarse.  
  
Perfecto.  
  
Sus manos pasan a agarrar la cinturilla elástica de los pantalones de deporte de Taemin. Se los baja de un tirón y su amante tarda un segundo en darse cuenta de que el guante que ha lanzado ha sido aceptado.  
  
Taemin maniobra lo necesario para salir de sus pantalones sin dejar de besar a Minho. Lo logra y como le toca mover ficha va directamente a abrirle los pantalones. Aunque el roce es rápido y con una intención muy fija, Minho no puede evitar temblar y gemir cuando su pene recibe un poco de la presión que tanto necesita.  
  
Se muerde la lengua en un intento desesperado por no lloriquear ese nombre que acude tan rápidamente a su boca.   
  
No tienen tiempo para _“Taeminnies”_.  
  
Agarra a Taemin por la cintura y lo levanta en el aire, apartándolo de él. Las manos de Taemin le bajan los pantalones y los calzoncillos y lo ha colocado a la altura perfecta para morderle el cuello. Para marcarlo entre su nuez y la clavícula, en ese punto exacto que sabe que es uno de esos lugares que lo deshacen por completo. Lo hace. A conciencia. Taemin vuelve a gemir y tira la cabeza hacia atrás, facilitándole un mayor acceso a sus puntos débiles.  
  
Pero Minho tiene otros planes.   
  
Se pone en pie y las piernas de Taemin se enganchan a su cadera al instante. Sin dejar de besarlo consigue salir de sus pantalones y se acercan un poco más al espejo.   
  
-Baja.- ordena.  
  
Taemin vuelve a acompañar las protestas con ese medio gemido medio gruñido de necesidad que hace cada vez que Minho lo obliga a ir despacio y él no quiere. A pesar de todo, debe intuir lo serio que está porque le hace caso y pone los pies en el suelo. Sus rodillas tiemblan medio segundo hasta que se afianza frente a él y lo mira con ojos que lo desafían a probar sus límites una vez más.  
  
Algún día, Minho tiene que dejar de aceptar los retos silenciosos de Taemin.  
  
En un movimiento fluido lo obliga a darle la espalda y apoyar los codos contra el espejo.  
  
-Mírame.- vuelve a ordenar.  
  
Taemin se separa lo suficiente para poder ver a Minho detrás de él, mirándolo a través del espejo. El escalofrío seguido de un gemido gutural es la única música que Minho escucha, a pesar de que nadie ha apagado el reproductor que sigue con la misma canción en bucle.   
  
-Min-ho…  
  
Taemin, cuando está desesperado, tiene una forma de arrastrar la segunda sílaba de su nombre y la vuelve sexo puro y duro. Esa “o” siempre termina en un gemido. En Taemin quedándose sin aliento ya que la “o” reverbera contra el pecho de Minho en un staccato que lo hace perder la razón en todas y cada una de las ocasiones en las que lo usa.   
  
Es un buen detonante para perder el juicio.  
  
No tienen lubricante a mano, así que Minho, a pesar de su primer impulso, se toma la precaución de preparar a Taemin. Disfruta de la oportunidad de ver como su cara cambia por el placer. No tanto del momento en el que esconde la cara entre sus brazos, perdido en el movimiento de sus caderas mientras busca algo dentro de él que no son los dedos de Minho. Con la mano que tiene libre, le desata la coleta que le recoge el pelo, ya a medio caer. Al lograrlo, lo sujeta por el pelo para forzarlo a mirarlo a los ojos.  
  
Quiere que lo vea, porque Minho sigue sin reconocer la mirada cargada de lujuria que supuestamente es su reflejo.  
  
Pero más importante.  
  
Quiere verlo.  
  
Quiere verlo en el momento en el que se posiciona tras él y entra en un movimiento fluido que hace que Taemin tiemble.  
  
Minho cierra los ojos abrumado por la sensación. La diferencia entre usar lubricante y no usarlo se nota en el momento en el que está dentro de Taemin y la presión es, de alguna manera que no tiene capacidad mental para explicar, mucho más intensa.  
  
-Min-ho…  
  
Vuelve a abrir los ojos comandado a la perfección por la voz. Vuelve a mirar al espejo. No sabe que par de ojos se asemeja más a una brasa candente pero ambos se parecen bastante.  
  
El sudor de Taemin se desliza por su rostro, su espalda, sus abdominales. Tiene el pelo húmedo en dónde Minho lo agarra. No va a permitirle dejar de mirar lo buena pareja que hacen en el espejo. No va a consentir que Taemin se pierda ni un segundo de las reacciones de Minho.   
  
-Vas a vernos follar, Taeminnie.- le dice, en un susurro contra su oreja. El primer movimiento de sus caderas es tortuosamente lento, para frustración de Taemin.- Vas a fijarte en cada detalle. Y no vamos a parar hasta que yo lo diga porque un recibimiento como el que me has dado…- Taemin resopla e intenta dejar de mirarlo. Minho, que casi ha salido del todo de su interior, vuelve a entrar de un movimiento rápido que deja a su amante sin respiración.- ¿Es lo que haces cuando yo no estoy, Taeminnie? ¿Cierras los ojos y te tocas imaginando que soy yo?- repite el proceso de deslizarse primero despacio y volver a entrar de golpe, cuando las preguntas ya han reclamado la atención de su víctima.- ¿Es mi mano? ¿Mi boca? ¿Te hago mamadas en tus fantasías, Taeminnie?  
  
El sí de Taemin es un grito. No puede usar algo más suave, más quedo, para expresar toda la necesidad que siente. Lo acompaña de un movimiento brusco de las caderas que lleva a Minho a estar totalmente dentro de él, presionando su próstata.   
  
Sus caras se deforman por el placer y Minho se no es capaz de recordar que están en un duelo de voluntades. Impone un ritmo rápido, tan pasional que roza las visceralidad y que envía al mundo, a todo que no sea la sensación de carne contra carne, a la más oscura de las nadas. Acaricia a Taemin al mismo ritmo con el que entra y sale de él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos en el espejo, sin dejar de sujetarle la cabeza por el pelo, a pesar de que seguramente lo está forzando físicamente a mantener el cuello en esa posición tan poco natural, esa posición que tanto le está costando mantener.  
  
No necesitan palabras para correrse. Ninguno de los dos. No en ese momento. El gemido de Taemin cuando se deja llevar es poco menos que felino; el de Minho se parece más a un lobo satisfecho.   
  
Cuando los espasmos terminan, las rodillas de ambos ceden y no les queda más remedio que deslizarse hasta el suelo. Minho acomoda a Taemin sobre su pecho y se contentan con respirar y volver en sí mismos en un silencio que no son capaces de medir.  
  
Vuelven a ser conscientes de la música. Escuchan el móvil de Minho que parece llevar un buen rato sonando. Ninguno se molesta en lo más mínimo en moverse para apagar uno u otro. La canción es en japonés y nota por primera vez que habla de sexo en esas palabras repletas de segundos sentidos y eufemismos que los compositores suelen usar. No tarda en volver a ignorarla. El tono que le tiene asignado a Jinki, ahora ya capaz de reconocerlo, se calla justo cuando en algún rincón del salón el de Taemin comienza a sonar con la melodía de Kibum.  
  
También pasan de esa llamada, al menos por el momento. Minho va a sentirse culpable después y se preguntará si ha ocurrido algo. Su trabajo lo lleva a ser medio paranoico y les enviará un mensaje para preguntar qué querían con alguna excusa para disculpar que ninguno de los dos estuviese disponible.  
  
Pero después.  
  
Mucho después.  
  
Por el momento tiene bastante con cerrar los ojos y nadar en la sensación de paz que lo asola.   
  
Se pierde en ese mar de felicidad con gusto.  
  
Todavía está demasiado ido cuando nota la risa de Taemin. Empieza en los labios que apoya contra su pecho, se traslada a sus hombros y luego es todo él quién se ríe por algo de lo que Minho no tiene ni idea.  
  
No va ni a preguntar.  
  
Está seguro de que terminará diciéndole de qué va su risa.  
  
-Minho…- comienza, cuando consigue calmarse un poco. Apoya la barbilla en su pecho y lo mira. Minho mantiene los ojos cerrados y la sonrisa que no va a poder quitarse de la cara en días.- Uhm… Minho…- Taemin lo mueve para que le preste atención. Minho abre un ojo.- La próxima vez que…- vuelve a entrarle un pequeño ataque de risa pero lucha por refrenarlo. Minho alza una ceja.- La próxima vez que compremos algo nuevo no deberíamos esperar un mes antes de… estrenarlo apropiadamente.  
  
Minho hace lo único que puede hacer en ese momento.  
  
Se echa a reír.  
  



End file.
